Ironically, no
by Adenil
Summary: McCoy and his son are hiding something, something neither wants anyone to know. Spock still manages to expose them. Things are going just fine until McCoy faints mysteriously. SpockMcCoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ironically, no

Summary: McCoy and his son are hiding something, something neither wants anyone to know. Spock still manages to expose them. Things are going just fine until McCoy faints mysteriously.

Characters: Spock/McCoy, and son, and Kirk.

Author's notes: Finally! The trilogy will be completed! Be forewarned that this one has a plan, so it might actually be updated on a not-stupid schedule. But… If you review every chapter, I'm way more inclined to write. Hint.

By the way, it's a good idea to read the first two installments before you read this one. (_A little piece of Irony,_ and _An Ironic twist of fate,_ respectivly.)

---

Spock impassively activated Doctor McCoy's door again. He knew it was making an irritating beeping noise, and that McCoy had to hear it. He also knew that McCoy hadn't answered the first time, even though he had to be in there.

Activating the door a third time he finally heard a response.

"Don't come in! Give me a second."

Spock frowned at the Doctor's choice of words, unless something had happened to make the Doctor posses superhuman speed he would take more than a second, probably a lot longer in fact.

His suspicions were confirmed with, thirty-eight point two seconds later the door opened. McCoy himself stepped out, nervously keying the door to shut again and using his body to shield the Vulcan from seeing inside.

"So… What's up?"

Blinking stoically, Spock glanced at the door. "Clearly you are attempting to hide something from me. This would be abnormal behavior even if you weren't leaving your son unattended."

That got him a nervous twitch from the Doctor, "I don't know what you mean."

"I also suspect that this has something to do with him." Spock drew his eyebrows together slightly, "He is unharmed?"

McCoy nervously fingered his shirt collar. "He's fine." Seeing Spock's unbelieving look he nodded for extra conviction. "No really!"

"Allow me to enter."

"I… this is stupid."

"Obviously," Spock raised one straight edged eyebrow.

McCoy glanced nervously up and down the hallway.

"There is no one here but us, Doctor."

"Name's Leonard." He muttered, but he was clearly distracted. After a moment he seemed convinced that the hall was indeed empty. "Spock, can you keep a secret?"

"Based on your level of nervousness, at this point I cannot say with conviction that I would be able to keep your secret. There is clearly a threat."

"Would you stop being so logical, just for a second?"

Spock paused briefly. "I have not been logical for a second, now may I know what this 'secret' is?"

"This is a bad idea." McCoy said. He carefully keyed to door to open. As it complied and slid open, McCoy reached forward and snatched Spock by his shirt, turning and pushing him into the room. Diving in after him, he slammed the door shut.

Spock straightened his shirt with a downward tug. "Doctor, please-"

"Father?"

Spock paused, mentally running through variables. The only person in the Doctor's quarters who would call McCoy 'father' would be his son. Which was impossible, his son was only three days old.

Turning around he was met with some confirmation of his analysis, and some strange new variables to consider. A boy who appeared to be the human equivalent of twelve stood clutching a data pad in both hands like a life preserver. His eyes were an exact copy of McCoy's, in fact his entire body was an exact copy of an, obviously, much younger McCoy, save for pitch black and shiny hair.

At a loss for words, Spock turned from the boy to McCoy.

"Just a moment, Korbin, I need to explain things to Spock."

Korbin nodded, "I understand, I will wait. Don't take long. If he doesn't get it right away, he's not smart enough anyway." He turned around and began to consult his data pad again. Spock noticed it had something akin to Einstein's theory of relativity on it.

McCoy shook his head. "Ah, the joys of parenthood." Looking back to Spock he nodded sharply. "Right, Spock, I'd like you to meet Korbin, my son."

---

Author's notes: Chapter one! My God! Okay, I've had this planned for a while, finally (At 4 a.m.) Got to the writing part. Hope it turns out as well as it did in my head! By the way, blame the internet for the name Korbin. I needed a name and looked it up on the baby name website.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Nots: Somthing you should know before you read this chapter: I hate Kirk!

---

"Do we have to tell the Captain?"

"Yes." Spock said, glaring at the Doctor. "The Captain should have been informed the moment you knew that things were not as they should be."

"Come on! He's still my son, and still not doing anything bad!" He whirled around an pointed an accusing finger at Spock's chest. "You should know that he's alone right now. If he ever was going to break the rules, now's when." He raised his hands and waved them back and forth. "Freedom, and all that. You know what I mean?"

"That is why we must be quick." Not bothering with anything more, he gestured at the Captains cabin door.

McCoy sighed, "Fine, whatever!" Opening the door he burst in without formality. "Jim I-" What he was about to say died before it passed his lips. He stared numbly at the sight before him.

The Captain stood in front of a floor length mirror, in a platinum blond wig, red cocktail dress and six inch red stiletto heels, blushing furiously. As McCoy gaped at him, one of the spaghetti straps slid lightly down Kirks shoulder.

McCoy paused. "I'll give you a moment." He turned and ran back out.

Spock immediately tried to push him back in. "Doctor why-"

"Shut up! That didn't just happen."

Spock gazed at him quizzically. "What did not just happen?"

"Nothing! Jim just… Needs a moment."

Knowing enough not to press further, he stood silently until the aforementioned Captain opened the door and stuck his head out.

"You can come in now."

They entered without anything further. Spock waited patiently for either of his counterparts to start talking, but they seemed embarrassed and wouldn't look at each other or him.

Finally, growing annoyed and bored, he spoke. "Captain, McCoy has something he wishes to inform you of."

Snorting, the Doctor shook his head. "What Spock means is, something he's forcing me to tell you."

"Well, spit it out." Before McCoy could say anything, Kirk interrupted him. "Shouldn't you be with your son any way? I gave you a month and a half off."

"Actually, Jim, it's about my son." McCoy brightened. "My son who has a name now, Korbin."

Kirk wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't that mean raven haired? Odd name, he didn't even have hair when I saw him."

"Uh, now he does. And it's black. Really black. And shiny."

There was a very long, very uncomfortable pause. Finally Kirk spoke up.

"Is that it?"

McCoy nodded. "Yep! Got to go, come on Spock." He turned and started to motion Spock out the door.

"Doctor," Spock sent him a dark look. "You will tell him, or I will."

Sighing resolutely, McCoy turned back to the now thoroughly confused Kirk. "Jim, my son is all grown up."

"What? He's three days old."

"Ya know it's funny, Spock said the same…" He trailed off at Spocks glare. "Okay, what I mean is he's a shape shifting alien who has taken on the appearance of a twelve year old and had more brains than the best Vulcans around. Can I go now?"

"What!" Kirk immediately leapt into action, racing towards the door. "Is he a danger? Has he tried anything? Call security, I'll-"

Spock laid a not-so-gentle hand on Kirks arm. "He is not a danger. Korbin has not displayed any reason for us to think he is a danger. If he had the Doctor would have informed you earlier." He glanced at McCoy. "Correct?"

"Right." He said without much conviction. "That's why…" Abruptly he stopped talking.

Still holding the desperate Kirk, Spock knitted his eyebrows at the Doctor. "McCoy? Are you all right?"

Swaying slightly, he didn't answer. Spock pushed Kirk away, reaching towards McCoy. He was just fast enough to catch the Doctor before he fell. Turning to the wild eyed Kirk he said as calmly as possible.

"Call the medics."

---

Author's Notes: I wonder what other secrets are on this ship. So far McCoy has a son, Kirk's a cross dresser... I wonder what other characters I can give weird quirks?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Chapter three has just been completed, as you can no doubt tell. I'd like to establish that this will be a long one. And rightfully so! So far my stories are too rushed (In my opinion) so I'm taking my time. Have a problem, take it up with the Muse Management Department. Thank you, and have a nice day/night/apocalypse.

Disclaimer: Don't ask, don't own, don't tell.

---

Waiting was quite possibly the most boring thing in the world. Not knowing what was wrong with your patient was the worst feeling in the world, and having both those together at the same time was down right nasty.

Doctor M'benga had the great pleasure of experiencing all of the above _plus_ an itch on his back he couldn't quite reach. He shifted from his left foot to his right, sighing deeply. He'd already sent Chapel to bed three hours ago, and the night shift was busy doing real work. Rubbing his arm absently he stared at the unconscious McCoy.

He was the second best Doctor on this ship, and the best conscious one. He had access to every medical journal that had been published so far. He could even call Starfleet commands' own top Doc. How, with all this knowledge, did he not know what was wrong? Or at least how to wake McCoy up? It was simply maddening, to be reduced to nothing at the face of something that seemed as benign as sleep.

He was about to administer a dose of something, anything! But he was distracted when the brown haired man sat up. Not suddenly, but slowly, as if taking his surroundings and waking up at the same time. He glanced around slowly, face impassive.

Slightly stunned, M'benga managed to stutter through a greeting. "Uh, Good morning." He shook his head, what was that supposed to be? He was a Doctor! Act professional. "I mean, how are you feeling?"

McCoy turned to face him as if he had never before heard sound. "Feeling?"

M'benga paused briefly, McCoy sound different. His voice was sort of flat, less accented. Actually, totally unaccented. He shook off his nostalgia and asked the appropriate questions. "Yes, any pains? Weakness? Anything unusual?" M'benga whipped out a medical chart and scribbled down McCoy's' waking time.

"Feeling? Unusual?" He paused as if tasting the words. "Yes," He looked shocked for a moment. "Yes, I have that."

The darker man pounced on the idea. "Where?"

Tapping his forehead, McCoy didn't use words to answer.

M'benga touched his hands to the other Doctor's forehead, feeling for any abnormalities. "Tell me if it gets worse, besides this anything?"

Not even acknowledging the statement or question, McCoy looked around. "Why am I here?"

M'benga couldn't find anything physically wrong, reaching behind him to grab a scanner he answered. "Well, from what I understand you were talking to the Captain and Mr. Spock. For some as of yet unknown reason you fainted. Captain called it in and two medics brought you in. We've been running tests ever since, but we didn't even know you'd wake up until you did." He paused to look at McCoy's unexpressive face. "Are you all right? I can't find anything wrong with your head, does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He paused a minute, expecting McCoy to go on, when he didn't he pressed a button on the wall.

"What's that for?" McCoy said, turning his head to see.

"Nurse." M'benga absentmindedly considered his chart. After a moment he paused, visible stiff. "You should know what that button was for. Did you hit your head?" The small scanner once again found itself waving over the mans head.

"I don't know, don't remember." He blinked, tilting his head as if looking at M'benga from a different angle would help.

"What's the last thing you do remember?" He stopped scanning to look McCoy in the eyes. "Before you woke up."

There was a long pause as McCoy visibly searched. "I… I don't know" He seemed shocked, a bit of emotion finally filtered through to his face. "I don't remember. Give me a moment."

M'benga gave him a minute; he took the time to push a button on the wall, a different one, the intercom chimed.

"M'benga to Captain Kirk, please respond."

There was a pause to short to be explained by anything but worried hovering. "Kirk here."

"Is Spock still with you?"

"He is."

There was a small 'that's not right.' From the man on the bed as McCoy scrubbed his eyes, clearly frustrated.

"Please come down here sir, and bring Mr. Spock too."

"What's the status?"

M'benga shook his head. "He's just waking up sir." He paused to hear a relived sigh. "But I need to talk to you, something isn't right. I think…"

He glanced back to McCoy. The man was now distraught, nearly to tears. He looked up to M'benga and mouthed the words:_ Who am I?_

Unable to reply to the silent question, M'benga turned back to the comm. "I think we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hmm, this chapter took me a while. It went through about five rewrites, an I'm still not sure I like it. Ah well, enjoy and tell me how to make it better.

---

"He can't remember!?" A voice he'd heard before, the one that had come through the wall and talked to that Doctor. There was a slamming noise. The man, he'd been told his name was Leonard, leaned against the door frame quietly. He was pretty sure he was supposed to be in that bed over there, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"No, he can't. We're already running all relevant tests on him, but so far nothing has shown up. We didn't know what was wrong before and we don't know what's wrong now." Leonard recognized this voice too; it belonged to the Doctor who'd been there when his memory started.

"Well find out!" The voice from-the-wall said again. Leonard was pretty sure it belonged to someone named Kirk, or was it Captain? He didn't know which, and couldn't concentrate on figuring it out, someone new was talking.

"Captain, calm yourself. Sit down." Leonard sighed, closing his eyes.

He liked this new voice. It was soft and deep, and soothing. Not harsh and angry like the Kirk/Captain voice. He managed to pair the voice with the picture in his head of the tall calm man who had walked in with the more irritated Kirk/Captain. It had to be him; he was the only other person to go into the room. Unless the walls were making noise again, in which case he didn't know what to think.

He decided not to think at all, instead concentrating on the soothing voice again. "Doctor M'benga, what have your tests shown so far? Are there any signs of abnormalities?"

"Nothing that could hurt him."

"But there are abnormalities?" Kirk/Captain was defiantly irritated. He heard a sound as though an object was being pushed back roughly on the floor.

"If you call certain increases in certain hormones due to excessive sleep over the last twenty three hours when he was unconscious, then yes. Other than that there is nothing to explain the memory loss, and that doesn't even explain it!"

Leonard considered this. Clearly, these people expected him to remember the time before his fist memories of waking up to the Doctor. Why though? He couldn't fathom it, he seemed just fine. And as the Doctor had said, he didn't show anything odd.

"What about his son?" The Kirk/Captain seemed to have calmed down a bit. "He'll need to be informed soon. He already wonders where his dad's been in the last day."

"He's four days old, what are you talking about?" The Doctor seemed stunned, so Leonard allowed himself to be stunned too. So far this Doctor had known what he was doing.

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"No."

"Read your mail, it's rather complicated." Kirk/Captain said.

Leonard hummed; he had really wanted to know too.

"Anyway," The Doctor said again, clearly disbelieving. Maybe he was reading the mail right now. Oh! There, a small gasp. Something interesting anyway. "Oh! Anyway, that's your department, not mine. But if what this says is true we should test him. He may be directly or indirectly responsible."

"No," The calm voice that Leonard liked was back. "He is not responsible. I talked with him; he is as uneducated about this problem as we are. He doesn't need to be tested."

"Spock, you don't know what he's got. He's half alien! This could be on purpose, or just a byproduct of something. He needs to…" Kirk/Captain trailed off. Leonard imagined the calm face fixing Kirk/Captain with a glare. He shook his head, something about that picture didn't seem right.

"Korbin would have informed me if he had been responsible for Doctor McCoy's fainting, or memory loss. He was just as distraught as you were upon hearing the news. He knows nothing about it."

Leonard like the fact that Spock was defending the person who was supposedly his son. He felt that _he _should defend this kid, what was his name? Korbin? But having never met him made that hard to do.

Kirk/Captain was back, clearly trying to soothe Spock. "Spock, we don't know what he could have caused. He's an alien we've only ever encountered once before and have no real data on. Plus, he's a hybrid. And only a kid! He doesn't know what's going on anymore than you or I; he might be able to help. It could make him feel better. I'll get him, if we're finished here?"

"That is… Logical." There was once again the scraping of chairs, and Leonard envisioned Spock standing.

Just as Leonard was about to scuttle back to his Biobed and pretend to be asleep, Kirk/captain spoke up. "Spock wait. M'benga, could you give us a moment?"

"Sure, I have to run some tests in the lab any way." Instinctively, Leonard knew the lab was in the back, and that M'benga wouldn't be coming through this door, so he stayed around trying to learn more.

His risk was rewarded when a few moments later Kirk/captain spoke again. "Spock, what are you going to tell him?"

"There is nothing to tell, Captain."

"Are you sure, 'cause I just thought…" He trailed off, sounding uncomfortable.

Leonard imagined Spock repressing a sigh. "Captain, whatever you may have thought nothing has come of that. And if it had, his currant condition would warrant some… tact in that area. I can tell him nothing."

"Are you afraid of pushing him into something, just because he's without his memories?"

"I do not wish to inhibit his progress." Spock said, sounding stiff.

"Spock, he's forgotten every thing he ever knew. Telling him might just bring some of it back."

"Or irrevocably harm him. Telling him something may color perceptions to the point of false memories. There is a chance that he can regain himself, I will not destroy that chance. No matter at what cost." Leonard was confused. Obviously they were talking about him, according to his knowledge he was the only one to lose his memory in the past few hours. But what was Spock getting at? What didn't he want him to know?

Leonard only knew one thing for sure. Before, he hadn't felt any pressing need to get back his past life. But now, now he could think of nothing else but those unremembered-memories. All he wanted was to get them back, and find out what Spock was so afraid of.

---

Author's notes: GASP! What will happen next! I have no idea!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: So... This chapter was a long time coming, but, here it is! Yay! Originally there was a chapter that went between this one and the last one, but I deleted it because it was terrible. Oh well, enjoy!

---

"Alright Korbin, please raise your arms straight out, I'm going to do a strength test."

Korbin complied with M'bengas request, carefully raising his arms out. He was listening to M'benga, but only with a very small bit of his mind. The rest of him was concentrating on listening to the conversation next door.

//_Alright, Leonard, say 'ah'_//  
They probably didn't know his hearing was superhuman, but that was to be expected. They were only human, after all, and because he looked like an earthling, they would expect him to be. He'd been listening as that pretty nurse gave his Dad and exam like M'benga was giving him.

"Alright, don't push against me; just try to keep your arms in the same spot." M'benga pushed down on Korbins' outstretched arm with both of his, but he was unable to move them. "You're quite strong."

Korbin blinked at him like he was stupid, "I'm a shape shifting alien. I can be whatever I want to be. Would you like me to weaken my arms? Because I can."

"No, that's alright. I'm beginning to think that a physical exam is moot point anyway."

"What tipped you off?"

Choosing to ignore that remark, M'benga turned around and pulled his mini scanner from the table. "This, however, should be able to tell me something."

//_okay, everything seems to be in working order, lets draw some blood//_

_//Blood? Like, take it from me? Will I get it back//_

Korbin snorted.

"Something funny?" M'benga paused mid-scan.

"Nope, nothing."

Clearly unbelieving, M'benga returned to his task of scanning Korbin.

//_We're just going to run some test on it, Leonard. To make sure your healthy.//_

_//Nurse?//_

//_Yes?_//

_//That man who first came here with the Captain, who is he//_

Korbin stiffened. Kirk had said his dad was asleep when they walked in. Spock didn't want him to know anything about him! Silently he wished for the nurse to just ignore the question, but he knew it was hopeless.

//_That was mister Spock, the First Officer and Science Officer_//

_//What's he like//_

//_Well, he's a little strange to be around, but once you get to know him he's very nice._ //

Korbin growled; that stupid nurse was going to ruin Spock's plan!

"Look, Korbin, is there something wrong?" M'benga put his scanner away, looking at Korbin like he's lost his mind.

"No, nothing, just stress and all. What was in your readings?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in 'the absence of everything', or nothing as in 'nothing noteworthy'?" Korbin tilted his head and gave M'benga a condescending look.

"Nothing as in 'I need to take this to the lab for study because my puny human mind can not comprehend it.'" He gave a small, satisfied smirk. "Or is that not to your liking?"

"Do whatever you need to do." _Just stop distracting me!_

"All right, I'll be in the other room. Don't touch anything."

"Geez, I'm not four yet." He rolled his eyes for good measure, silently trying to rid himself of this annoying Doctor.

"Sure." He finally left Korbin alone to listen to the conversation in the other room.

_//…between me and Spock//_

//_Well, Len, I'm not sure anyone really knows what you and Spock think about each other except you and Spock. Maybe you should ask him_//

_//Mmm, maybe I should.//_

There was a pause and Korbin allowed himself to pray that their conversation was over. It wasn't.

//_Do you not want to ask him?_//

_//I'm sort of afraid to. He knows I don't remember anything; he might try to sugarcoat it. Or worse, not tell me anything.//_

_Heh_, Korbin thought, _How right you are._

_//But anyway, could you tell me about my son?//_

//_I'm sorry Leonard, no one really knows anything about him. Well, you used to and I think Spocks spent some time with him. But you don't want to talk to Spock. What about the Captain? He's the one who brought him in for his exam. _//

_//Is he here now? Can I see him?// _

Korbin winced, the excitement in Leonard's voice was palpable, and it hurt because he knew the nurse would shoot him down.

//_I'm sorry, I don't think that would be a good idea. _//

_//oh…//_

Korbin listened more, but the rest of their conversation was dry and uninteresting medical stuff. Just as he was about to go poke the knife display, he heard M'benga approaching the door. He quickly assumed an 'angsty teen' pose he had seen in a picture somewhere.

Elbows on his knees with his head held in his hands he glared at the door with such ferocity that M'benga did a double take when he walked in.

"Uh, the test results will take a few hours, our computer has never seen anything like you, and so it's going to nitpick everything. You should probably go eat something. Do you need me to call an escort?"

"Whatever."

M'benga paused, clearly perplexed. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Whatever, as long as it's not your windbag of a Captain I'm okay." He sat up and flicked his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

"That's not very… your hair wasn't that long before."

"I grew it to annoy you."

"Fine, tell me who would you like me to call," M'benga clearly didn't spend a lot of time with kids, and was getting a little exasperated.

"Any security guard is fine, if you would be so kind, sir."

Now M'benga was exasperated and confused. "Sure… I'll call them now."

He turned to the wall comm. shaking his head. Korbin just smirked.

Humans were so easy.

---

Author's notes: I love Korbins' character; he's so fun to work with. Next chapter will be a surprise; even I'm not sure what's going to happen. Oh the suspense!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Another chapter a long time coming. Usually what I do is get one chapter ahead before uploading, which usually ends up backfiring horribly. Ah well, enjoy.

ALINEBREAKGOESHEREIREALLYWISHTHEASTERISKSWORKEDCAUSETHATWOULDBECOOL

Korbin grabbed a tray full of brightly colored, yet totally disgusting looking vitamin blocks. Who ever had thought up that little bit of nourishment clearly had never met a human. Korbin smirked, probably some Vulcan on some outpost who had only ever read about human vitamin needs in outdated articles.

He glanced around the mess hall with an air of ownership, as though he could sit where ever he pleased. He caught sight of the slightly slumped figure of Spock and nodded to himself. Yes, that would do nicely.

He gave a jerking nod to his escort and headed towards Spock with determined speed. Another good thing about shape shifting: He could make his legs however long they needed to be.

He sat down across from Spock without asking for invitation. His escort had enough brains to sit one table away with a plain glass of water and a data pad to keep his simple mind occupied. Korbin took a second to make sure the guard wasn't looking and leaned forward to Spock with a serious look.

"So, still moping I see?"

Spock gave him what could only be described as a bored look. "Vulcans do not mope."  
"Ah, but as my father is so fond of pointing out, you aren't entirely Vulcan."

Spock ignored the statement in favor of making his own. "Your physical form has changed again. You no longer so closely resemble Doctor McCoy."

Korbin nodded and took a bite out of one of the Jell-O like cubes, grimacing. "Needs salt." Spock gave him an alarmed look. "Dude, relax. My vitamin needs are basically human." He sprinkled some salt on his squares and went back to talking. "I assume you want to know why I've changed, it's because I haven't taken on any specific form yet. I just sort of adapt myself as I go along. Before I looked just like Dad 'cause he's the only one I hung around."

"What about your hair?"

"That was yours."

Spock once again looked mildly alarmed. "Mine?"

"Yea, Dad showed me a picture of you and I like the hair, so I kept it. Had to change that hair cut though, it did me no justice." He considered. "It doesn't do you any justice either."

"Who are you emulating now?"

"Can't you tell? If you can guess, I'll confirm it."

Spock nodded resolutely, deciding to play along for now. "Your eyes still appear to be your Fathers. But the rest of your face has indeed changed. Your nose…"  
"Half Kirks, but don't tell anyone. I'm having them work under the assumption that I think he's an arrogant prick, which he is. But he does have a nice nose." He trailed off with glazed eyes, staring at the ceiling lovingly.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You ears have also changed; I will assume they are mine."

"Good guess, the slight point probably tipped you off. It's not much, but I like it." He smirked. "Anything else you notice?"

"Your skin tone appears to be several shades darker, Doctor M'benga perhaps?"

"Two points for the Vulcan! I really like darker skin, but was pretty sure my facial structure couldn't support full out brown yet. I compromised, now I'm cool and tan." By now he had nearly finished his plate of cubed goodness, and was pushing the last bits around listlessly.

"Speaking of the Doctor, how did your exam go?"

"Oh that." He rolled his eye, "That guy couldn't tell which end was up on a cardboard box. He had to get the computer to examine my data, and made me come eat until it was done. Like I even need to eat."

"Did you not say your diet was that of a human?"

"Sure, _basically, _if your basic human only eats about once a week. Everything else is just storage, good thing I don't get fat, just denser."

Spock nodded his agreement. "Perhaps the Doctor has finished with his analyses?"

"You trying to unload me?"

"No, I merely wish to look at the data as well." Spock paused, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You can say it, Spock. I know that everyone thinks I had something to do with Dad, but think about this." He gathered his tray and stood. He motioned to the guard, who jumped up readily.

"If I really did do something, do you really think I'm dumb enough to let anyone find out?"

ALINEBREAKGOESHEREIREALLYWISHTHEASTERISKSWORKEDCAUSETHATWOULDBECOOL

Authors note: Nothing happened in this chapter except to provide plot for the next chapter. Snap. Oh well, I'm not posting the next chapter until someone reviews, so... yeah. Grr, face my wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Alright, you yourself and you, you reviewed. Here's the next chapter… of Doom! No, seriously. Enjoy one and all.

--

Spock's eyes continued to relentlessly review the data stream in front of him, even as M'benga gave up at ever understanding what the computer was telling them. As the stream sped faster and faster to accommodate Spock's innate Vulcan ability to comprehend at amazing speeds, Doctor M'benga began to get more and more distracted. Eventually, he fell asleep.

That was what shocked Spock out of his reverie, the sharp thunk of M'bengas head hitting the table. He looked over at the other man, snoring softly and completely unaware of the world with a sense of nostalgia that was uncommon for him. He couldn't help but wonder if that, under other circumstances, Leonard McCoy would have been here now. Constantly bickering at him, and near constantly complaining, but the fact of the matter remained that McCoy would have been better company.

Would have been.  
If circumstance were different, than maybe Spock wouldn't feel this pressing need to figure out why when Leonard had fainted, his memories had disappeared. He would have been able to look at the problem objectively.

Spock frowned, looking back at the constant flow of data, only a portion of his mind realizing what was flashing before him. This wasn't even where the problem was, this was just the detail on Korbin, Leonard's son. The son who would never know his father. At least not at this rate, especially not if Spock didn't concentrate his energies on the big picture of saving Leonard McCoy.

But he could not bring himself to do so. Instead, Korbins words to him earlier in the day whispered through his head, bumping into other thoughts and trickling into his conscious mind.

"_If I really did do something, do you really think I'm dumb enough to let anyone find out?"_

The words seemed to dance before his eyes in place of the data actually on the screen before him. He couldn't get the words out of his head. It scared him a bit, something he had once been unaccustomed to feeling.

It was frightening because Korbin really wasn't dumb enough to let anyone find out. But then, if that was true, why would he drop such a huge hint in Spock's lap?

Frustrated, Spock switched off the screen, knowing full well that he would just have to go over it again latter, if he did not get his mind in order.

He stood and allowed himself a brief stretch, half the muscles in his back slid back into their rightful place after a long night of sitting, the other half groaned in protest and refused to move. He glanced at the door to the main room in Sickbay, carefully pushing away his hopes of going in there to see Leonard.

He considered briefly, were they really hopes? Yes, he decided, they were, and the worst kind too, the logical kind. He knew in his misplaced heart that if a cure was never found, his Leonard would be shipped off to some sick ward on the far edge of space, never to be heard from again.

Halfway through this thought, Spock realized he was already standing in front of the door, raring to go through and see his Leonard.

He jumped. When had Doctor McCoy become Leonard? And even worse, as _his _Leonard.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Spock turned to face his Captain with the stiff air of to much formality. He glanced at the still sleeping form of M'benga, politeness always foremost in his mind. "I do not know what you mean, Captain." He said in a voice low enough to be a whisper, yet somehow not so.

Kirk laughed, motioning Spock to step into yet another room with him. Once they had escaped the pressure of hushed voices, Kirk cleared his throat. "I believe you do know what I mean, Spock, and I would appreciate it if the conversation we are about to have contained only truth."

Spock once again stiffened, "Captain, Vulcans do not-"

"Lie." Kirk interrupted his eyes bright with hidden laughter. But even the introverted Spock could see that it was a sham, the worry lines etched across his alternates forehead and the dark half circles beneath his eyes gave away how worried he was. "But an omission of truth is not considered a lie, even by Vulcan standards."

The Vulcan nodded his agreement, "This is true."

Kirk opened his mouth, suddenly struggling for words. "Spock, listen, I know what you told me yesterday wasn't the whole truth. Even an idiot like me can see that you like Bones. Is this… Is this thing you didn't or did have what is stopping you from talking to him?"

Spock had to nod. "It is."

"Spock… as your friend, you can tell me. Did something happen?"

Now Spock stiffened uncomfortably, "I am afraid that would depend on your view of what constitutes something 'happening.'" This was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, least of all Captain James T. Kirk.

"Well, did you…. you know. Or just, talk?" He said the last word as if it wasn't a natural thing. Two people who are attracted to one another do not just talk.

"We talked." Spock said, fibbing only slightly. A kiss was hardly mentionable, even if it was one of Spock's favorite memories. Despite the fact he had in essence kissed himself. He paused, deep in thought. He had never looked at it that way before; he supposed a human would have been put out by the notion, though Leonard hadn't seemed too worried. He came back to reality as Kirk continued the conversation unabated.

"Well, I know I have no control over what you do with your personal life but… Spock, I just think you should talk to him. He really doesn't know anything and I think we're starting to worry him with all this secrecy about his life. Nurse Chapel and Doctor M'benga are the only ones who have seen him so far, and that was in the line of duty. He needs a friend."

"You, Captain, are his closest friend."

Kirk let out a dry, woeful laugh, "I thought I was, but that was a foolish notion. You're the man he loves Spock, or at least the man he did love."

Spock was shocked, but not visibly so. He fought with his emotions and shoved them down deep beneath layers of protective shielding. "I will consider what you have said today, Jim." It was a dismissal softened only slightly by the use of Kirks first name.

Kirk nodded, "Sure, yeah, I'll just go then." He turned and wandered out the door in a fashion more suited to a drunk or lame man, limping and with a shocked stagger.

Spock couldn't find a way to blame him. His abrupt end to the conversation had sounded odd even to his ears. He took a small breath, assuming even more control of his emotions.

Filled now with and odd sense of purpose, he too walked through the door ready to find away to save his Leonard.

Because Leonard had loved him, and he was too scared to let that feeling go.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: What do you mean it's been nearly two years since I last updated? Yer crazy. Crazy I tells ya!

Um. Better late then never? Hopefully it was worth the wait? Expect more soon? I love you?

I have the next chapter written, but I wanted to write this to inform everyone that I was still alive. Sorry I died for a while there, but I promise I'll get back on track now. My writing has improved a lot since two years ago (and frankly I had to force myself not to simply re-write this whole thing and make you all wait another two years for the epic conclusion) but the general story idea remains the same. Enjoy!

/////

_Tick._

Leonard watched the chronometer. His feet itched. He wanted to get off the Biobed and run around like a crazy person, feel the wind in his hair and create a thousand new memories to replace what he had lost.

_Tick._

He twitched his hand, pattering his fingers over his bent knee as he stared intently at the chronometer in the gloomy darkness of the sickbay. He was alone.

_Tick._

A nurse was on duty, sure, but she was behind a door in the lab and no where near him. He felt like he had the ship to himself. All alone in the darkness he had been told lay just beyond.

_Tick._

And that was the problem. Everything he knew he had been told. He couldn't find things out for himself. Swing from tree branches, run through a field, pet a horse's mane, read a book—

_Tick._

—watch a video, see someone smile, remember his past… Everything he knew he had been told. The memories he had lost, the things which made him who he was, were gone. He was an empty shell that others tried to fill.

_Tick._

He had to leave. His legs begged to be used, to propel him down endless corridors in the ship's night. He didn't know if he knew how to run. His fingers twitched and spun over his knee, asking him to write, flip a page, pick up a scalpel. He couldn't understand what they wanted. His blue eyes danced over the shadowed edges of sickbay, cast in the darkness of ship's night for another five hours. He needed to escape.

_Tock._

He grabbed the chronometer and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's notes: Told you I had the next chapter written! And you didn't believe me... for shame. Ah, well, enjoy! (And can you tell I watched _Avatar_ before writing this?)

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Korbin to Spock._

Spock frowned at the wall comm. and set his datapad on his desk. He stood and walked in quick strides to push the button in response. "Spock here."

_You know what's cool? The arboretum at night. At least, that's what Dad thinks. You should come get him. _

Spock jumped. Leonard had left sickbay. "You are at the arboretum with him?"

_No. Well… No. I don't want to call anyone else to go get him. But can you get a move on? I'm pretty sure Ensign Tao's date will lead him there soon, and their smooching will definitely catch Dad's attention and then they'll see him and then—_

"I am on my way. Spock out."

He flicked off the comm. and headed for the door, not questioning the story logic that Korbin had woven. He headed for the turbo lift and then made a bee-line for the arboretum. He keyed the doors and entered the room—dark save for the luminescent flowers lining the path—and locked the door behind him. Only the Captain could authorize it be opened now.

Unsure where to start looking he started down the path randomly. The path wound intricately through the level and gave the illusion of five miles of distance. He would have to traverse all five miles and perhaps more, to stand a chance in finding Leonard.

Schooling his Vulcan features he started down the path, brushing against the flowers along the edge of the thin dirt foot-path and trying to ignore as iridescent pollen floated into the air around him. He continued to scan the road ahead of him briskly and do his best to see into the artificial woods past the halo of light. It was difficult to focus his eyes on darkness when his people had spent so many years evolving to block the sun, but he prevailed.

Nearly two-thirds of the way into the path he heard the noise. He looked up, twisting around and coming to a full stop as he listened. When he paused in the middle of the path and held his breath he could almost hear it.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

A chronometer somewhere to the left of him. He turned smartly on his heel and headed into the foliage.

He broke through the dense underbrush into a tiny clearing he did not recall ever having visited. Grass came up to around his knees as he scanned the area and caught sight of Leonard dipping his toes in a small pond, the chronometer discarded on a rock beside him.

Spock took a step forward, intending to call Leonard's name, and felt the words catch in his throat. What did he call Leonard? He did not fell comfortable saying the man's first name out loud, but he knew that saying either "Doctor" or "McCoy" would be cold and impersonal, not to mention Leonard probably wouldn't recognize them as his name. Finally Spock gave up on logicking through a problem so tinged with emotions and merely cleared his throat.

Leonard didn't take his feet from the water as he turned to gaze happily at Spock. "Hi!" he exclaimed brightly. "Want to come make a memory with me?"

"I am afraid I must escort you back to the sickbay. You have not been cleared for release yet as you should still be under observation." Spock folded his hands behind his back to suppress the urge to simply take his boots of and dangle his toes in the same water as Leonard.

"Oh, bah." Leonard waved a hand at him and for a second Spock almost thought he detected the softness of a southern accent in his companion. His heart trilled at the thought, but he forced it down it. Leonard continued, "A little star gazing won't hurt me. Even if there isn't much to look at." He pointed up at the purple-black sky, completely starless.

Spock gazed at the sky for a moment before looking back to Leonard. "Doctor," he said before he could think about what he was saying. "I am afraid I must insist that you accompany me."  
"Doctor? I haven't been much of a doctor lately, have I Spock?" He gazed imploringly at Spock for a moment before letting his eyes drop. "You are Spock, right? No one seems to be willing to tell me anything about you."

"That is as I requested. We were… acquaintances before you suffered the loss of your memory and I do not wish to confuse you by implanting false memories of anytime we may have spent together."

"Oh." Leonard wrinkled his nose at that. "Well, that doesn't stop you from creating a new memory of starless stargazing, does it?"

"No," Spock inclined his head. "No, I supposed it does not." He sat down cross-legged beside Leonard then and once again resisted the urge to tip his toes in the water. He tipped his head back and stared at the domed roof above them for a long time before letting his eyes fall on his companion.

Leonard was dressed only in his standard hospital smock and pants, and looked like he had to be cold. The arboretum was not known for its high temperatures, and in fact the thermostat was often set a little low to encourage cuddling. Not that Spock was thinking about cuddling at the moment.

"Doctor," he said softly after a suitable length of time. "Perhaps we should depart?"

Leonard sighed. "Please, Spock. Call me Leonard. I don't know who I am when you call me anything else." He clambered to his feet and snatched the chronometer up, smiling sadly at it.

"You know," he said, not looking at Spock as the Vulcan rose to stand in front of him. "I feel like I'm betraying people. Here I am, my body is nearly forty and my mind is only a few days old. People look at me and think of their doctor, their confidant, their friend. And I'm not that to them. I'm just…" He glanced up at Spock and clutched the chronometer nervously. "Show me the stars, Spock?"

Spock inclined his head at the request. "Yes," he said. "Follow me."


End file.
